


Statt Blumen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Kein Blümchensex, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel wünscht sich einen dominanten Boerne - vielleicht bekommt er ihn ja. ;-)Erstes Kapitel (unüberarbeitete und überarbeitete Version)undzweites Kapitel in meinem LJ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farfarello88](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=farfarello88).



> Ein kleines nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für Farfie. :-)
> 
> Es wird nicht so besonders kuschelig. ;-) Aber auch nicht brutal. Ich habe das erste Kapitel nochmal ein ganz kleines bisschen überarbeitet/verbessert, lasse in meinem LJ aber die originale Version stehen.

Ein letztes Mal stieß Thiel kraftvoll in seine Faust, dann schoss der erste Schub Sperma aus seiner prallen Spitze. Mehrere Male ergoss er sich auf die Wandfliesen vor ihm, glitt so lange an seinem Schaft auf und ab, bis kein einziger Tropfen mehr heraus kam.  
Keuchend lehnte er sich rücklings gegen die kalte Duschwand und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, bis sich sein Herzschlag etwas beruhigt hatte und sich allmählich wieder genug Blut in seinem Kopf sammelte.  
Er spülte sein Sperma fort, schlüpfte aus der Dusche, und zog sich rasch seine Schlafkleidung an. Keine halbe Stunde mehr, bis Boerne nach Hause kommen würde. Er selbst hatte heute ausnahmsweise bereits nachmittags Feierabend gemacht.

 

„Ich bin übrigens gerade ein bisschen geil“, hatte er vorhin in den Hörer geraunt, als sie ganz kurz miteinander telefoniert hatten.

„Aber nicht, dass du jetzt schon selbst Hand anlegst, Frank. Ich will das später erledigen.“

„Okay, ich versuche zu warten.“

„Du _wirst_ warten.“

_Oh._ „Okay, ich warte.“

„Gut.“

Er hatte ja auch versucht, sich zu beherrschen, ehrlich. Er hatte sich abgelenkt, indem er den Tisch fürs Abendbrot gedeckt hatte. Na ja, aber als er dann nackt unter der Dusche gestanden und daran gedacht hatte, wie sie es dort schon ein paar Mal im Stehen getan hatten, hatte es kein Halten mehr gegeben ... Boerne musste das ja nicht erfahren.

Boerne und er waren jetzt seit fast einem Jahr ein Paar und seit knapp drei Monaten lebten sie auch zusammen. Sie liebten sich sehr und führten eine wundervolle Beziehung. Klar, es gab öfter mal Zoff, weil sie ja doch ziemlich gegensätzlich waren, aber normalerweise versöhnten sie sich auch recht schnell wieder.  
Ab und zu überraschte Boerne ihn mal mit einem kleinen Geschenk, gelegentlich brachte Boerne ihm sogar ein paar Blumen mit, er schimpfte dann zwar immer ein bisschen mit Boerne und sagte, dass das doch Quatsch war und die eh in ein paar Tagen verblüht waren, aber insgeheim freute er sich drüber.

Auch über ihr Sexualleben konnte er sich nicht beschweren, sie waren äußerst ... aktiv. Thiel war wunschlos glücklich. Na ja, fast zumindest.  
Hin und wieder, da schwappte bei ihm der Wunsch hoch, dass Boerne mal etwas dominanter sein könnte im Bett, und in seinem Kopf sprangen immer wieder mal verschiedene Fantasien diesbezüglich herum. Es waren keine brutalen Dinge, die er gerne mit Boerne ausprobieren würde, das auf keinen Fall, aber halt etwas ... härtere.  
Bisher war er es, der beim Sex meistens die Zügel in die Hand nahm. Das fand er ja auch gut, aber umgekehrt fände er es zur Abwechslung halt auch mal nicht schlecht. Manchmal hatte er auch schon gewisse Andeutungen gemacht, auf die Boerne jedoch bedauerlicherweise nicht eingegangen war.

_„Frank, gleich lege ich dich übers Knie, wenn du nicht endlich zuhörst!“_

_„Tu das doch“_ , hatte er geantwortet, Boerne herausfordernd angesehen, und wahrscheinlich einen ziemlich roten Kopf bekommen.

Aber Boerne hatte das wohl als Scherz gedeutet, und bloß gelacht. 

Schade.

_„Frank, du hast ja schon wieder meinen Mantel verlegt!“_

_„Bestrafst du mich jetzt dafür?“_ Mit Herzklopfen hatte er Boernes Antwort abgewartet.

_„Ob ich dich dafür bestrafe? Nein, aber lass das bitte in Zukunft.“_

Toll.

 

Oh, die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen. Boerne war da. Lächelnd ging er in den Flur und begrüßte seinen Freund mit einem kleinem Küsschen.

„Du riechst so gut“, flüsterte Boerne gegen seinen Mund und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

In seiner Bauchgegend kribbelte es wohlig, und er freute sich schon darauf, nachher mit Boerne ins Bett zu verschwinden.

 

Sie aßen zu Abend, sprachen währenddessen ein wenig über die Arbeit, und setzten sich dann gemeinsam vor den Fernseher.

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen?“

Augenblicklich wurde ihm ein bisschen warm, weil er ganz genau wusste, was Boerne meinte. „Nö, wieso?“, antwortete er so ruhig wie möglich.

Boerne hob die linke Braue. „Ganz sicher, Frank?“

„Ja ...“ Besonders überzeugend klang das ja nicht gerade.

Boerne lächelte, dann kniff er jedoch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du lügst ziemlich schlecht, Frank.“

„Boerne, ich ...“

„Hast du dir vorhin einen runtergeholt, obwohl ich dir gesagt habe, dass du das lassen sollst?“ Boerne legte die Hand auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel. „Los, raus mit der Sprache!“

_Oh Gott._ „Ja, habe ich!“

Boerne lächelte wieder und schaltete den Fernseher aus. „Dafür kannst du jetzt was erleben.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Aha“, antwortete er mit fast gleichgültiger Stimme, obwohl ihn Boernes Satz alles andere als kalt ließ, und sein Herzschlag sich gerade rapide beschleunigte. Was würde passieren, was würde Boerne tun? „Na ja, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, was ich erleben werde, und ob ...“ Er grinste frech.

Boerne hob die linke Braue. „Ob was, Frank?“

„Och, nichts.“

„Nun sag schon. Ob was?“ Der Druck von Boernes Hand wurde fester.

„Nichts, habe ich doch gesagt.“

„Frank!“ Noch stärkerer Druck. „Ob was?“

Herausfordernd sah er Boerne an. „Ob es sich gelohnt hat, dafür den Krimi auszuschalten!“

Boernes Blick verfinsterte sich gewaltig. „Steh auf und zieh dich aus.“

 _Oh._ Er erhob sich, und schlüpfte aus seinen Shorts.

„Du sollst alles ausziehen, Frank. Auch dein T-Shirt.“

„Mann, alles muss man hier selbst machen ...“, meinte er provozierend, und noch bevor er nach dem Saum seines Shirts greifen konnte, stand Boerne vor ihm, so dicht, dass sie sich beinahe berührten, und warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, der für ordentlich Hitze in gewissen Körperregionen sorgte.

„Du bist heute ziemlich frech“, merkte Boerne an, zog ihm das Shirt aus, und schleuderte es mit Schwung davon.

Nun stand er nackt vor Boerne, während der noch komplett angezogen war. Sich vor Boerne nackt zu zeigen, war ihm am Anfang ihrer Beziehung etwas schwer gefallen, weil er Angst gehabt hatte, Boerne vielleicht doch nicht attraktiv genug zu sein.  
Aber Boerne hatte ihm diese Ängste schnell genommen, und jetzt genoss er in vollen Zügen das Begehren in Boernes Augen, als dessen Blicke über seinen Körper wanderten.

„Wo hast du es vorhin getan? In unserem Bett?“ Boerne legte die Hand auf sein linkes Bein.

„Nö.“

„Sondern?“ Boernes Hand glitt zwischen seine Schenkel, und er spreizte ein wenig seine Beine.

„Unter der Dusche“, antwortete er mit inzwischen leicht fahriger Stimme, da Boernes Hand weiter auf Wanderschaft ging, gerade seine Hoden berührte, und er allmählich hart wurde.

„Und wie lange hast du gebraucht?“ Boerne streichelte seine Hoden, aber nur für einige Sekunden, dann zog er seine Hand wieder zurück.

„Nicht lange. Höchstens zwei Minuten.“ Sollte er oder nicht? Sollte er Boerne nochmal ein klein wenig provozieren und schauen, was geschehen würde? Ja, er würde ...  
„So schnell ... schaffst du es ja meistens nicht.“ Das war nun wirklich frech gewesen, und Boerne würde diese Aussage sicher nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen. Mit Herzklopfen und mittlerweile halb-hartem Schwanz wartete er ab.

Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte Boerne auf die Provokation nichts, sondern nahm stattdessen wieder auf der Couch Platz, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, und lächelte.

Also, das war nun wirklich nicht die Reaktion, mit der er gerechnet hätte ... „Und jetzt?“, fragt er etwas verunsichert.

„Nun, ich gedenke, dich durchzuvögeln, bis dir Hören und Sehen vergeht.“

 _Oh._ Solch ein Satz aus Boernes Mund war recht ungewohnt und ... verflucht heiß. „Dann würde ich sagen, wir ...“

„Allerdings erst nachdem ich dir ein bisschen deinen knackigen Hintern versohlt habe.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es klatscht, aber keinen Beifall ... ;-) Es wird aber wirklich nicht brutal, ich würde es Kuschel-Spanking nennen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich geht es hier mal weiter ... Das Szenario gefällt viel mehr Lesern, als ich gedacht hätte, danke für die vielen Kudos! Ich hatte zwar noch nie damit Probleme, Sexszenen zu schreiben, aber die Geschichte ist schon arg versaut, und ich glaube, in der nächsten Zeit werde ich erst einmal ein paar „harmlosere” und vor allem sexfreie Sachen schreiben.

_Ohhhh._ Ihm wurde heiß. So verdammt heiß wurde ihm. „Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Boerne krempelte ganz langsam seine Hemdärmel hoch und lachte leise. Leise und irgendwie ziemlich ... dreckig. „Gleich wirst du spüren, wie ernst ich es meine.“

 _Oh Gott._ Die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen wurde beinahe unerträglich, und auf seinem Körper bildete sich Gänsehaut.

„Komm her.“ Boerne klopfte sich einladend auf die Knie.

Er kniete sich neben Boerne auf die Couch, und sie schauten sich an. 

Boernes Augen waren dunkel und sein Blick voller Lust.

Der Gedanke, dass Boerne erregt war, weil er ihm gleich den Hintern versohlen würde, ließ ihn nochmal härter werden.

„Los, Frank, leg dich über meine Knie.“ 

Er wartete nicht länger und tat, was Boerne ihm befohlen hatte. Das Gefühl, als er dann über Boernes Beinen lag, nackt, während Boerne angezogen war, war unbeschreiblich. Unbeschreiblich heiß. Es machte ihn noch viel mehr an, als er gedacht hatte.

Boernes Hand grub sich in sein Haar, verweilte einige Sekunden dort, dann glitt sie langsam tiefer, fuhr an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang, glitt noch tiefer und blieb schließlich auf seiner linken Pobacke liegen.

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Das nächste Mal wirst du auf mich warten.“ Boernes Hand klatschte auf seinen Hintern, auf seine linke Pobacke, nicht fest, aber deutlich spürbar.

„Gott, Scheiße!“, keuchte er gegen die Couch.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Frank?“ Wieder landete Boernes Hand auf seinem Hintern, ein wenig fester diesmal.

„Ja, aber ...“

„Aber was?“ 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich nächstes Mal warten werde.“ Grinsend wartete er ab.

„Du wirst warten!“ Nun bekam er Boernes Hand auf seiner rechten Pobacke zu spüren.

„Nein, werde ich nicht!“

„Nun, du weißt ja, was dir dann blühen wird.“ Boerne lachte leise und gemein, und er langte einige weitere Male zu.

„Gott, Boerne!“ Er presste sich mit seiner Erektion fest gegen Boernes Schoss. Jeder Klaps ließ ihn härter werden. Und mittlerweile war er auch nicht mehr der Einzige, der hart war. Boernes Ständer drückte sich durch den Stoff der Hose gegen seinen Bauch. 

„Ich glaube, das reicht erst einmal“, murmelte Boerne mit sanfter Stimme und streichelte vorsichtig seinen etwas erhitzten Hintern.

Dieser Übergang von hart zu zart brachte ihn entgültig beinahe um den Verstand, und er fing an, sich verlangend an Boernes Schoss zu reiben.

„Aufhören, Frank!“

„Ich ...“

„Wage es ja nicht, jetzt zu kommen!“

Dieser Satz und die Vorstellung, was Boerne vielleicht tun würde, wenn er jetzt käme, reichten fast aus, um ihn über die Klippe zu jagen. Aber er riss sich zusammen und blieb ruhig liegen, er wollte noch nicht kommen.

„Du kannst nun wieder aufstehen, Frank.“

Mit sehr sehr wackeligen Beinen und schwer atmend erhob er sich, und setzte sich dann rittlings auf Boernes Schoss.  
„Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer verschwinden“, raunte er gegen Boernes Mund. Er konnte und wollte jetzt nicht länger warten, er wollte von Boerne genommen werden, er wollte ihn in sich spüren.

„Nein.“ Boerne schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich denke, du willst mich ... durchvögeln?“

„Oh, das werde ich auch, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein.“

„Aber ...?“

Boernes Lächeln wurde breiter. „Aber nicht im Schlafzimmer.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein ganz ganz ganz großer Dank geht an cricri. Vielen Dank für die wertvollen Anmerkungen, Hinweise und lieben Worte! ♥

Oh. „Sondern?“

Boerne gab keine Antwort, lächelte bloß weiterhin, und griff nach seiner Hand. „Steh auf und komm mit.“

„Hier?“, fragte er ein bisschen überrascht. Boerne hatte sie zu ihrem Küchentisch geführt. Das ... hatte eindeutig was. Oh ja, das hatte was. Es hatte was unanständiges, und das gefiel ihm. 

„Ja, hier.“ Boernes Stimme war so verdammt rau und seine Augen so dunkel. „Beug dich über den Tisch und stütz dich mit den Händen ab.“

 _Oh Gott._ Die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen wurde allmählich unerträglich. Er tat, was Boerne ihm befohlen hatte, wartete voller Vorfreude ab, und hörte, wie Boerne, der ja noch immer seine Kleidung trug, offensichtlich an seiner Hose herum nestelte.

Und dann spürte er Boernes warmen Oberkörper, der sich gegen seinen Rücken presste, und Boernes Erektion, die sich gegen seinen Hintern drängte, und er keuchte überrascht auf. „Boerne, du ... du willst doch aber nicht etwa ohne ...“

„Psst, nein, natürlich nicht“, flüsterte Boerne gegen sein rechtes Ohr, und küsste seinen Nacken. „Bleib genauso stehen und beweg dich nicht, ich bin gleich wieder da.“

„Okay.“ Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er ja tatsächlich gedacht, dass Boerne ihn vielleicht ohne große Vorbereitung nehmen wollte. Gott, Boerne würde ihn gleich _hier_ nehmen. Meistens schauten sie sich an beim Sex, was natürlich immer sehr schön war, aber diese Stellung mochte er ebenfalls.

„So, da bin ich.“

Er drehte sich zu Boerne um, der mit der kleinen Tube in der Hand vor ihm stand, und ein heißer Blitz durchschoss ihn. Es überwältigte ihn auch nach fast einem Jahr noch immer, wenn er in Boernes Blick sehen konnte, wie sehr er begehrt wurde.

Boernes Augen funkelten ihn gefährlich an. „Frank, du solltest dich doch nicht bewegen!“

„Ach so, das habe ich jetzt doch glatt vergessen.“ Schnell wandte er sich wieder dem Tisch zu und grinste vor sich hin. Ob das nun Konsequenzen haben würde ...? 

Ja, hatte es. Boerne verpasste ihm einen sachten Klaps auf den Hintern, und er keuchte auf. Gott, er war so verflucht hart!

Boerne spreizte seine Pobacken, drückte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seinen Eingang, drang vorsichtig ein kleines Stück damit ein, und zog ihn wieder zurück. Das wiederholte er einige Male, drang jedes Mal tiefer ein, und irgendwann nahm er dann einen weiteren Finger dazu.

„Boerne, bitte ...“, wimmerte er. Er konnte jetzt wirklich nicht mehr viel länger warten. Er wollte Boerne endlich in sich spüren. 

Und dann spürte er Boernes Erektion zwischen seinen Pobacken. Boerne drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihn ein.

„Oh Gott.“ Fast wären ihm die Hände weggerutscht. Und beinahe hätte ihn dieser erste Stoß bereits über die Klippe befördert.

Boerne nahm ihn hart und schnell, und schloss fest die Hand um ihn. Durchvögeln traf es genau.

Besonders lange dauerte das Ganze nicht, und als Boerne in ihm kam, und heiser aufschrie, folgte er ihm nur wenige Sekunden später.

„Gott, Boerne“, wimmerte er, als sein heftiger Orgasmus allmählich abklang. Seine Arme zitterten.

Boerne zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück, und strich währenddessen an seiner Wirbelsäule auf und ab. 

Er drehte sich mit wackeligen Beinen zu Boerne um, ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen und küssen. 

 

Boerne räusperte sich. „Ich glaube, der Tisch benötigt eine Reinigung.“

„Ja, definitiv.“ Er folgte Boernes Blick, und grinste breit. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier jemals nochmal was essen kann, ohne daran zu denken, was wir gerade getan haben.“ 

„Findest du das ... schlimm?“

„Nö, gar nicht.“

Nachdem der Tisch wieder sauber war, stiegen sie gemeinsam unter die Dusche, und Boerne überhäufte ihn mit Küssen. Und als sie dann zusammen im Bett lagen, wurde eine ganze Weile fleißig weiter geküsst. 

Thiel kuschelte sich glücklich in Boernes Arme. Er war sicher, dass er nach dem heutigen Abend ausgezeichnet schlafen würde. 

„Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Geht es deinem Hintern gut?“ Boerne streichelte und tätschelte ihn. Er wirkte ein wenig ... verlegen.

„Hey, wird der Herr Professor etwa gerade rot?“ Er lachte leise, und drückte seinem Freund ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Meinem Hintern geht es sogar sehr gut.“

Nun schoben sich auch Boernes Mundwinkel langsam nach oben. „Und war das alles jetzt ungefähr so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“

„Nee.“ Noch ein Küsschen. „Viel besser.“

„Das freut mich zu hören, Frank.“ Boerne zog ihn etwas enger an sich. „Nun ja, ich hätte gegen eine zeitnahe Wiederholung nichts einzuwenden. Was dann eventuell geschehen wird, kann ich dir nun aber selbstverständlich noch nicht verraten.“

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt.“ Thiel freute sich schon auf die Wiederholung. Welch Glück, dass Boerne eines Tages schließlich doch seine Andeutungen verstanden hatte. Sie hatten sich ein bisschen unterhalten, und dann hatte Boerne schelmisch lächelnd verkündet, dass er ihn überraschen würde. Wann und wie genau hatte er natürlich nicht verraten, das wäre ja dann keine Überraschung mehr. Heute war es soweit gewesen, und die Überraschung war Boerne durchaus gelungen. Er würde sich auch in Zukunft darüber freuen, wenn Boerne ihm wieder mal Blumen mitbrachte, aber diese Art von Überraschung fand er noch ein kleines bisschen besser ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, fertig! :-D Eine WIP weniger! :-D Danke für die vielen Kudos! ♥


End file.
